(We're So Sorry) Uncle Earl
(We're So Sorry) Uncle Earl is the 22nd episode of the season 2. The episode title is a reference to "Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" by Paul McCartney and Linda McCartney. Plot When Uncle Earl (played by David Koechner) finally arrives in town for a visit with the Stewarts and with hopes of pursuing his dreams of becoming a rock star, Miley finds herself stuck in a dilemma to choose family when a noted mean music critic Barney Bittman (Gilbert Gottfried) is scheduled to attend her upcoming concert. To make sure he doesn't wreck her career Miley decides to have rehearsal and soundcheck all week until her concert. During his visit Uncle Earl breaks her guitarist's hand. Uncle Earl steps in and volunteers to replace him even though he is horrible at the guitar. This causes Miley to worry that Earl will ruin her concert, so Jackson volunteers to help get rid of the critic (for a favor, of course), since they can't get rid of their uncle. Jackson's plan fails, and Miley is forced to resign herself to the fact that the "Earl of Embarrassment" is going to hurt her career no matter what she does to stop him. Unfortunately, he overhears her talking about him, and she confesses that, as much as he means to her, she also wants Barney to like her concert. So Earl decides to get out of her way, but when she realizes how much this means to him, and how much he means to her, she decides to forget about the critic and let Earl join her on stage. When they get home, Earl surprises Miley by telling her he's satisfied as far as his dream goes, and later, when watching Barney on TV, the critic surprises her by saying he loved the concert. Trivia * The name of the show that Jackson is watching in the opening scene and Oliver mentions near the end of the episode, Are You Dumber Than A Dog?, is based off of that of the American game show Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader? * While Jackson is channel surfing in the opening scene, the Hannah Montana theme song can be heard as he lands on a channel. He then groans and proceeds to ask, "When is this not on?!" * The footage of Mikayla and Mike are seen on Barney Bittman's show is from I Want You to Want Me…to Go to Florida from when she and Hannah were both on Colin Lassiter's talk show. * When Hannah has a rehearsal for the song "Nobody's Perfect", the drummer doesn't follow the right beat. * When Uncle Earl begs Robby Ray to stay at Hannah's rehearsal and uses his puppy dog face, Robby calls Hannah "Miley" in front of her band. * Hannah's concert that Barney Bittman attends is held at the Tower of Blues, a take on the nonfictional House of Blues. * When Hannah goes to talk to Uncle Earl before her "Rock Star" song, she pulls away her mic, then when she goes past the curtains, her mic is back in place. * In one point, Robbie says he was "the sexiest guy on the west side" - this is the first time a word like this has been said and received complaints from many parents for using an offensive/rude word on a kids' show. All re-runs have now cut out the part where Robbie says this.